ichigo the red reaper book 1
by darkboy18
Summary: After the blood war Ichigo was enjoying peace until one day it change everything again. Now as the wielder of boosted gear among other things Ichigo will face new enemies on a whole new level of power. Read and see book 1 of 8 Ichi-harem and surprises
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how is it going?

Here I have the 1st chapter of the red reaper

This is a reboot of the red dragon reaper adventures

Enjoy

Another thing the Quincy war ended with no main character losses.

Also Ichigo doesn't have his true Zangetsu yet I'm holding that off for later chapters.

The Beginning will be in 6 parts so here's the 1st.

I don't own any of this

Chapter 1: the day my life change part 1

 **In the midst of a rough battle…**

There were 2 powerful warriors wearing dragon like armor and they were delivering powerful blows to each other as the skies was bed, one warrior had the red armor with golden parts and green gems, the other wore a white armor with blue glowing wings and had blue gems.

The two then fire their most powerful attack at each other and it collided creating a white light that engulf the entire area.

 _Just then the screen stop._

"Hello everyone my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm the sub soul reaper and the new red dragon emperor. But I bet you're wondering how things lead up to me fighting Vali the white dragon emperor. To answer these questions and more we have to go back to how it all began, it was about 6 months ago when I tricked and killed Yhwach the Quincy king to use his almighty and slay him with help of my friends and things were peaceful until I was thrusted into another series of adventures."

"Here we go."

 **6 months earlier…**

Ichigo was at school chilling on the roof with some his friends eating some lunch. Ichigo climbed the charts and he was now the 11th smartest person in school after doing some late night cramming.

He is hanging with Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

After the war ended Jugram became the new king of the Quincy's and formed an alliance with the reapers and promised to not follow their past king ways again, to promote good relations, he chose Uryu as his representative to help it along.

Chad told his friends that he decided to do boxing and go for the heavy weight title so he'll need to learn and practice.

Ichigo told them that he got his full-bring back and he has practicing it and his soul reaper powers to keep them sharp, he even learn to do cero by focusing the energy at his face and then fired it with a swing of his sword and he can do Balas as well.

He told them that Kisuke gave him 3 things, one is a ring that put his real body in storage so it will be out of the way, two a blaster he can use either in soul or full-bring form to fire Bala and ceros and by adding a bit of blood on it and charging it up it can do the grand Rey cero as well, three an amulet he can wear that allows his soul form to be visible.

Orihime told her friends that her job is going well that she got a raise.

Uryu went next and said that he's learning new moves with his dad and he's interning at the hospital.

Ichigo said that he's learning first aid from his dad, the others looked at him in surprise and Ichigo explain.

He told them that he's learning because they never when they'll get separated from the others and one of them is injured very bad so he's learning how so he can patch them up incase things go south. The others nodded that's a good point.

After lunch ended and school finished Ichigo was walking home when someone came up to him and that's when the trouble started.

It was a girl, a cute one in fact, she has violet eyes, long silky black hair that reach down to her hips, she has a slender body and a large bust, and she is wearing a white shirt and a red skirt with black stockings and brown shoes.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"My name is Yuuma Amano would you please go out with me?" she said.

Ichigo was surprised by this, never in his life a girl had ask him to go out with her, but alarms went off in his head when he sense her energy it is higher that of a human, it was dark unlike that of a hollow that was fill with primal anger, this one felt cold and sticky and was giving off the red flags in his head, but he push them off as to not alert her suspicion.

"Sure." he said.

"Great! Meet me at the shopping district tomorrow at 5!" And then she ran off, but before she turned away Ichigo caught a glimpse of her giving a cruel smirk as she leave and that confirms my suspicions, her powers are different that of a hollow and felt just as dangerous, so he has to play along before jumping the gun.

Little does he know that his life is about to change again.

Ichigo has face many things from hollows, rogue captains and former sub soul reaper and a mad king. But there was one thing he didn't expect he faced.

A date.

He told his friends about Yuuma and how she has this spirit energy that raised some red flags and he's being cautious about it.

"This might be dangerous Ichigo are you sure she's hiding something?" said Uryu.

"Yes I am sure the energy she gives off is cold and sticky and there some darkness hiding beneath It." said Ichigo.

"Still you will be on your own Ichigo so be careful." said Orihime.

"I will." he said to her.

Orihime then hugged Ichigo because she's afraid something bad will happen to him, he rubbed her head to comfort her.

"Ichigo I get off around 5:30 so I might be able to lend you support in case things go south." said Chad.

"Thanks Chad." he said.

"I better get going it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." said Ichigo.

They managed get out of his house without telling his dad.

It was about 5 mins to 5:00 when Ichigo met up with Yuuma at the mall.

The 2 had a good time, they walked around the mall, checking out stores, and eating some ice cream.

Also Ichigo got a strange leaflet from a mysterious girl with a red dress and bat like features.

About 3 hours passed and they left the mall and went to a park and stood by a fountain as night came.

"Well that was interesting." said Ichigo.

"It sure was, thank you for that Ichigo but can you do one more thing?" she asked.

"What's that?" he said.

"Would you die for me?" she said before releasing a huge amount of power.

Suddenly her appearance changed now she's a bit taller and black feather wings sprouted from her back and her attire has changed as well, now she sports black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Well I must say I did have fun, playing couple with a kid." she said with her voice deeper.

Ichigo felt rage surging through him if there's one thing he didn't like is people manipulating their emotions especially his.

"So you reveal your true form." said Ichigo slowly pulling his badge.

"That's correct I am Raynare a fallen angel and I'm here to kill you." she said.

Ichigo felt some form of fear as he saw her forming a spear of light in her hand.

"Then you going to have to try I'm not easy to kill." he said.

"What do you mean?" said Raynare.

"This Blade of bonds!" Said Ichigo activating his full-bring.

Ichigo was then in his full-bring form and placed the badge on his sword and he was ready and on his left was the blaster Kisuke gave him.

"What's this? This is your sacred gear? Impossible! According to the information it shouldn't be awaken yet." she exclaimed.

"Sacred gear? What the hell is she talking about?" he thought.

Ichigo then used his speed to get close and attack but she used the spear to block it, barely and she jumped back.

Then she created another spear and threw it and he dodged and went behind her took out his blaster and fired 3 Balas at her back.

She went down to the ground after getting hit.

"Damn you is your sacred gear that strong?" she hissed at him.

There's that word again as it rang in Ichigo's head.

"Sacred gear? I don't know what are you talking about, this is a full-bring." said Ichigo.

Raynare looked puzzled she never heard of full-bring but shook it off.

"So that's not your sacred gear, no matter you'll still die." she said.

"Bring it on." said Ichigo.

The two clashed both matching move for move and blocking attacks and landing cuts on one another.

They kept going until Raynare vanished and appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him in the back.

"Lucky kick." he muttered.

"I must say this is fun and you managed to put up a fight, but now it's time to end this." she said with her voice being more cold and deep.

Raynare then formed another spear in her hand.

"Goodbye Ichigo I'll remember our time together." she said while laughing.

But before she deliver the blow something stopped her.

"El Directo!"

Raynare got blasted in the back and flew from the impact and her spear vanished from her.

"You're ok Ichigo?" said Chad.

"I am now thanks Chad." said Ichigo.

Chad has full-bring active his entire right arm and hand is covered in in a black and red armor with a wing like protrusion at the top of his shoulder.

"I sensed your energy and you're in trouble so I came as fast as I can." said Chad.

"Thanks Chad." said Ichigo.

"I called the others and they're on their way." Chad said as saw Raynare getting up.

"Ok then let's take her together." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then tossed Chad his blaster and told him to use it.

"So your friend has come to help you? No matter this'll make the killing more fun." she said with a frenzy grin.

Chad kept moving firing Balas at Raynare who dodged them and avoiding Ichigo's attack.

Raynare had never fought this hard in all her life and she's getting pissed that can't land a hit on them.

So she decided to play dirty.

She used her speed to get behind Chad and kicked him all way to a tree and was render out cold.

Ichigo saw that and moved fast.

Ichigo moved behind her and for a moment his eyes glow blue and then slash her back.

Raynare screamed in pain from Ichigo's attack as she left herself opened.

"It's over Raynare surrender." said Ichigo.

"Never!" yelled Raynare.

She gathered her energy for one last light spear.

"See if you dodge this!" and she threw it aiming at Chad.

Sensing the danger Ichigo use his speed and intercept the attack.

"AH DAMN IT!" The spear hit Ichigo and went through his stomach.

Ichigo felt the pain as spear was still in him, he dropped his sword and dropped to his knees in pain.

Ichigo still in pain gather his energy for one last attack and fired a getsuga tenshou at Raynare who put a shield but it was enough to do some damage before dropping to his knees.

Chad managed to wake up in time to see his friend in pain.

"Ichigo!" Chad said rushing to his friend.

Raynare wobbly stood up covered in cuts, bruises and she was bleeding from her back and was coughing up blood.

"You damn Brats!" she said as use the last of her powers to create a magic circle.

"If you want to hate someone then blame the god who put the sacred gear inside you." she said and vanished.

"Damn she got away." said Ichigo as he removed and crushed the spear.

Ichigo then fell to his back as the pain from the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Ichigo!" said Chad running to him.

"Its fine Chad don't worry." said Ichigo coughing up blood.

"Damn it I can't die yet." he said clinging to life and gritting his teeth.

"In that case, shall I save you?"

A new voice came from behind them.

Chad carefully lifted Ichigo to see who it was and what they saw surprised them.

The most beautiful girl they ever saw, long flowing crimson hair, green eyes, a soft smiling face and a rather impressive figure.

"Hmm, I have been following that fallen angel because it was strange of her to leave the area she has staying at for a while. I didn't expect she ran into you two humans, but being able to also wound her and send her retreating it's quite impressive." she said.

"Yes that's true but can we save that for later? I'M FUCKING DYING HERE!" said Ichigo with a sarcastic tongue.

Instead of being offended the girl just smiled.

"In that case shall I save you?" she said.

"Hold on what's the catch? I know miracles like this have a catch." he said.

"If I save you, you won't be human anymore are you willing to accept that?" she said.

Ichigo thought for a moment if there was one thing he was proud of it was his humanity, he proudly proclaimed it in front of his enemies, but he can't die yet, the worlds still need him, his friends and family need him.

"I accept please save me." he said.

Chad carefully laid Ichigo on the ground and stood back as the girl did her thing.

"I see. Very well then after this you will live for my sake." she said.

She then brought something out, but because of his blurring vision Ichigo couldn't make out what it was but it was glowing red and she brought it down to his body and the red light enveloped him. Ichigo then felt something entering his body and lost consciousness right after.

It seems that Ichigo's new adventure is about to begin.

To be continued

Well this ends this chapter

I hope you enjoy this

Now to explain

Ichigo will OP but he has to work to get there soon , he still has his reaper and hollow powers and Quincy powers as well but he'll use his full-bring for the most of it but in time he will learn to use the others along with new ones. But he won't have his true powers unlocked yet that will be much later.

Also since killing the last madman Ichigo had his guard lowered and he was caught off guard by Raynare since he hasn't been in fights like that in a while.

The reason Ichigo used his full-bring against Raynare because this was a new kind of foe he had no idea to deal with.

In video games when dealing with a new enemy that you not yet have experience with better be a quick learner.

Another thing the reason why Ichigo didn't bring his A-game because it's been a while since he fought someone that can give him a run for his money and this was something he did not expected to encounter and also even if he did go into soul form and fight her I would not put it pass her to attack his gigai since soul reapers need it to contain them as they heal and go around in the living world.

So I hope this explains a lot.

Also Ichigo will learn one thing from now on expected the unexpected because you never when something or someone is going to strike.

I hope you enjoy the chapter

Also he'll be moving to Kuoh but he won't be going alone.

So that's all for now.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later gators


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

I'll do the point of view chapter next time

Chapter 3: the day my life change part 2

" **Ichigo…** "

Ichigo found himself in his inner world and sees the familiar person on a pole.

"Zangetsu."

But Ichigo noticed something different about him, his face was clean shaven and his shades usually orange were now tinted red and he looked a bit younger.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ichigo.

"It's probably cause by those things." said Zangetsu.

Ichigo then turned his head and noticed that behind him was a giant onyx chess board and chess pieces and the pawns were glowing red all 8 of them.

"What are they?" asked Ichigo.

"I believe that those of what someone called evil pieces." said Zangetsu.

"Evil pieces? That's new sounds like a lot has change." said Ichigo.

"Well a lot has change here Ichigo have a look." said Zangetsu.

Ichigo came to the edge and saw everything has changed in his inner world.

One he wasn't standing sideways, two instead rows of skyscrapers there were 12 of them and there were huge amounts of land, there were grasses, forests, mountains, jungles and a beach where the ocean is and there was the sun.

There were some creature's running around like dogs, cats and others of the animal kingdom and some only in fairy tales, like krakens, wyverns, unicorns, Pegasus's and others.

What was sticking out was a castle about 25 stories tall.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw it.

"Great are there any more surprises?" said Ichigo.

" **You got that right."**

Suddenly a huge heat wave washed over them as a giant pillar of fire appeared and out of it came a Dragon about 30 to 50 stories high it was red, has green eyes and has some red and golden spikes across his body and has a horn on top of his nose.

"Daaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn!" said Ichigo with his jaw drop.

"So this is my current host it's interesting to have a soul reaper as the wielder, it is nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki my name is Ddraig."

"How come I never seen you?" asked Ichigo.

"That was me Ichigo, I kept him suppressed as you had enough on your plate." said Zangetsu.

"So what do you think your new inner world?" he asked.

"It's alright I mean both versions of you have some high standards." retorted Ichigo.

"It feels like my body is different." he said.

"Well it might be those evil pieces over there that did that." said Ddraig looking at the chess pieces.

"Ok then." said Ichigo.

Then he remembered what Raynare said.

"If you want to blame someone, then blame the god who put the sacred gear inside you it made you a threat to us."

Ichigo wonder what a scared gear is and what's so important about it?

But before he say anything Ichigo felt like he was being pulling back to the real world.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Looks like time is up, we'll meet again Ichigo, your friends and family want to see you." said Zangetsu.

Ichigo was out of his inner world and back in the real one.

He looked around in his room and found that his wound is healed.

Soon he heard some voices coming from down stairs.

When he got down and went to the living room he saw his friends and captains and Lt of the squads, even the head captain was here.

So Ichigo did the natural thing that came to him, he screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Easy Ichigo." said his dad.

Orihime ran up to him and hugged him but she was hugging too tight and Rukia had to pry her off since he was turning blue, he regain his breathing and Orihime felt a little embarrassed and this time gently hugging him.

Then Ichigo had his eyes covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who Ichigo?"

"Rangiku." he said.

"How do you know?" she said.

"Because you have a distinctive voice." he said annoyed.

"Does this happen to you Toshiro?" he said and the short captain nodded.

Both of them sighed.

"So what are all of you doing in my house?" asked Ichigo.

Jūshirō explained that someone with unusual energy came to town and they were looking into it when Ichigo got attacked and his energy was dangerously low and he almost died if weren't for the one who saved them.

Ichigo looked over to see Yuzu handing a cup of tea to his savior it was the girl that saved him.

The girl thanked Yuzu for the tea and sipped it and looked at Ichigo.

"It's you, you were the one that saved me who are you?" said Ichigo.

The girl just smiled at Ichigo.

"I see you better now Ichigo, my name is Rias Gremory from the house of Gremory and I am a devil."

To be continued

Well this ends part 2

I hope you enjoy it

The next part is Rias telling everyone about Ichigo's change and that he is required to move closer to her since traveling between towns can leave one drained a bit.

Also Ichigo will start to learn to summon Zangetsu in his body.

Also he will meet Rias' peerage and learn a bit more of his new role

Also I am throwing in a surprise in the next one

Also when Ichigo moves Orihime will go with him since Asia has not joined them yet.

Another thing I will be doing a drama story from one of my favorite cartoons but I am not telling it's a surprise.

Also Surfing the waves will end with 26 chapters with a sequel in the works.

Also Bleach Kombat ch13 and 14 will be coming.

Well that's all I have to say for now

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later gators


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

How's it going?

Here's the next red reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chapter 3: the day my life change part 3

Ichigo and his friends were speechless except his dad and the captains they know.

Ichigo felt like his world exploded.

1st he was attacked by a fallen angel.

2nd he was saved by a devil.

3rd he has a gigantic dragon inside him and 4th the gods from different regions he learned are real.

"If this is true that means there are angels, other gods, dragons and other creatures only known in legends and tales." he said.

Ichigo felt like his world is spinning crazy out of control.

"Excuse me for one moment." he said.

Ichigo then step outside and everyone was wondering what's he going to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Explosion)

Everyone felt the ground shook and wonder what did Ichigo do?

Ichigo then came back and then said "Don't ask."

As he sat down Ichigo then ask Rias one question.

"If you are a devil that means angels and other deities and creatures exist?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then I have another one why did a spear made of light hurt me so much?" he asked.

"This is a real game changer." he said with the others agreeing.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" asked his dad.

"It's just this is blowing my mind and top it off I got a red dragon inside of Me." he said.

"A RED DRAGON?" everyone shouted.

"Ichigo is the dragon in you is the Welsh dragon?" asked Shinji.

"Yes and his name is Ddraig the red dragon emperor." he said.

"Ichigo if it is possible can we see him?" asked Jushiro.

Ichigo agreed and began focusing his energy on his left arm and then is covered by a red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes that manifest on his arm.

" **Well, this is a surprise most users would have started with a twice critical sacred gear but you managed to summon boosted gear on your 1** **st** **try I am impressed Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ddraig by means of the jewel flashing on and off as his means to talk to others.**

The Captains were surprised by the gauntlet talking and now that Ichigo has it things will get very complicated.

Just then a magic circle appeared on the floor and out came two people both with very high spiritual power.

One is a man wearing a business suit and has the same hair color and eyes as Rias and the other is a woman with silver hair, gray eyes wearing a maid outfit but her power radiates of both power and experience and that's telling Ichigo to not piss her off.

"So this is the new red dragon emperor? I must say he has great potential and to be on my sister's peerage that is worth coming over." he said.

"Brother?!" said Rias surprised.

"BROTHER?" said everyone in unison.

The woman lightly nudged the man to behave.

"Sorry where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Sirzech of the Gremory family and I am Rias's brother and the devil king Lucifer and this is my wife Grayfia Lucifuge." he said.

"It's good to see you Zech after a long time." said Isshin extending his hand and the two shook hands.

"You know each other?" said Ichigo.

"Yes we're old friends, I helped him during the war in hell many years back." said Isshin.

Grayfia blushed in embarrassment when she remember fighting on the enemy side when Isshin came on the scene fighting on Sirzech's side against the old Satan faction and not even she could beat him in battle especially that one time that made her face turned red.

"Trust me you don't want to know." said Isshin looking away as well.

"So why are you here Sirzech?" asked the head captain.

"3 things. 1 I want to form an alliance with the soul society. 2 I want to meet Isshin's son since he has boosted gear and 3 I want to know if Ichigo wants to go to Kuoh?" he said.

"What do you mean go to Kuoh?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo now that you become a devil and wield boosted gear, you need to learn how to use your new powers and there other devils over at Kuoh that can help you." said Sirzech.

"So you're telling me that I NEED TO MOVE!?" Ichigo shouted.

Sirzech nodded.

Ichigo felt his anger rising and felt like he want to explode right now but he didn't instead he had a blank expression on his face.

"I need to be alone right now." he said without looking at anyone as he headed outside.

Rias tried to go after him but she was stopped by Isshin who shook his head telling him that this is something that Ichigo needs to make this decision on his own.

But Chad, Uryu and Orihime snuck out when no-one is looking except Kisuke but he didn't say anything.

Ichigo was now on his own and he was heading to a familiar location the one he goes to when he needs to clear his head to make a tough choice.

He was at on the bank by the river and remember this place way back before he went to save Rukia.

He sat down and look at the river seeing it being calm and watch it flowed down the path it goes.

Ichigo felt like he was at a fork in the road one path leads him to stay and not explore his new potential and the other path meant leaving his home to unknown territory to learn and master his new powers and there was a chance that he might not come back if he was dragged into another war.

This frustrated him a lot and he didn't know the answer to this problem.

"What should I do?" he said aloud.

Ichigo then felt being hugged from behind and felt hands on his shoulder, he look to see his friends.

"Sometimes even hero's need help." said Uryu.

"We got your back Ichigo." added Chad.

"You are never alone." said Orihime.

Ichigo felt better knowing his friends are there backing him up.

The 4 were now watching the stars and Rukia joined up with them to see how Ichigo is doing.

"So what are you going to do now Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know Rukia, what do you think I should do Ddraig?" he asked the dragon inside hi,

A green light flashed on Ichigo's hand.

"That's not up to me, that choice is yours to make Ichigo and what choice you make I will help you anyway I can." he said.

Hearing his words Ichigo thought it over and then his answer came to him.

"Let's go back and tell the others I have made my choice." said Ichigo.

Soon they got back and Yuzu hugged telling him to not scare her like that, Ichigo said sorry and rubbed her head.

"So Ichigo what is your decision?" asked Sirzech.

"Well after thinking it over and a little chat with my friends I have decided to explore these new powers and learn to how to use them properly." he said.

"I have decided to go with Rias to Kuoh." he continued.

"I am glad you made the right choice Ichigo." said Isshin.

"Ichigo is leaving?" said Yuzu hugging her brother not wanting him to go and hold him tight.

"Look Yuzu I have to go to protect you and everyone I care for, I promise to come back and visit when I can." said Ichigo.

"You promise?" said Yuzu.

"I promise." said Ichigo and Yuzu hugged her brother.

"Well then Ichigo if you are going, then I can help too, I'll have a 2nd shop built close to you so you don't have to travel back and forth." said Kisuke.

Ichigo nodded at that, it is a good idea so that Ichigo go back between towns to train and won't get exhausted.

"Rias."

"Yes Ichigo?" she said.

"If I agree to go can my friends come along?" he asked.

Rias was surprised by his request and looked at her brother.

"Zech can we ask father about this?" she asked.

"I'll head back and ask him if he can pull some strings for them." he said.

Then Sirzech and Grayfia use a magic circle to head back home and Rias went with them saying she'll be back tomorrow.

After they left the captains also headed home to discuss the alliance Sirzech had in mind and then Kisuke and Yoruichi left as well.

Soon the 5 discussed their plans.

Uryu said he declined because he still need to watch over the town and he wants to learn more about the Quincy and their moves from his dad so he'll be busy for a while.

Rukia also said she is staying, because that is her duty to protect the town and she can handle it on her own now she has all her full powers back.

Chad said he's going because after what happened he wants a little payback on Raynare and Ichigo agreed they'll settle that score together.

Orihime said she's going because she wants to help Ichigo and learn new moves over there to be a better fighter.

Ichigo is glad to have friends like them.

3 days later…

Ichigo, Orihime and Chad and the others were at the train station waiting for their train.

Rias came back and told them that her dad has managed to get them transfer to the school at Kuoh.

During the 3 day wait Orihime was able to get a transfer job to another bakery and she can continue to earn money, Ichigo and Chad said they'll find some jobs as well since they're going renting apartments and Rias said that she has found some that they can afford it and their stuff has been moved in.

Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Isshin and Karin and Yuzu and Kisuke were there to see them off, they didn't tell Tatsuki and their friends since they didn't want them to get involved with this and that Keigo will act like an idiot saying he wants to come but he can't.

The train will come in 5 minutes and everyone were saying their goodbyes.

Rukia and Orihime hugged telling each other to take care.

Chad, Uryu and Ichigo shook hands saying "Watch your back."

Kisuke told them that he'll have the 2nd shop up in 3 weeks top.

Karin and Yuzu hugged Ichigo telling him to come visit or else and Ichigo chuckled and she got Yuzu to let go.

Renji told Ichigo to not underestimate the new enemies he will face and Ichigo agreed.

Isshin walked up to his son and said "Ichigo you will be facing enemies on a new level of power so never give up and show them what you can truly do."

"Thanks dad." he said.

Then his dad got a goofy face "Make sure you make some-." but he got cutoff when Ichigo and Karin punched and kicked him to shut him up.

"Idiot." they said.

Soon the train arrived and the 4 climbed aboard.

Once in the doors closed and they waved goodbye as the train heads off.

Chad went to sit by the window and Orihime and Rias sat next to Ichigo.

About an hour passed and the girls rested their heads on Ichigo making him blushed a little.

Another hour passed and they arrived at their stop.

They grabbed their stuff and got off the train and they took a Taxi SUV and arrived the school they were going to go.

"Welcome to Kuoh academy." said Rias.

The 3 let jaw dropped at the size of the place, one thing's for sure their lives are going to be full of surprises.

To be continued

Well that ends part 3

Part 4 is when they get settle in and meet the others.

Also another thing this story will end after 21 chapters

If you wondering the part when Ichigo went outside and screamed like Hades and then came an explosion I like that gag from the Disney film that was funny.

Also in part 8 Ichigo will ask Kisuke about modifying his Gigai.

Also he will meet Asia in part 5

One more thing Bleach Kombat ch13 will be up soon

Well got to go I got some chapters and certain stories to make or reboot

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging off

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the next red reaper

Enjoy

I don't own any of this except the OCs in this

Chapter 4: the day my life change part 4

Ichigo, Orihime and Chad were awe-struck at the school they were at and they have to admit they felt like fish out of water.

Rias only smiled and told them that all will be explained later but for right now, she is taking them to their new places during their stay and when Chad asked about the school Rias told them right now is closed but they will be given maps of the entire area so they know their way around.

Soon they arrived at the apt complex and saw some workers coming out after finishing unloading and unpacking they disappear using a magic circle.

"Do they work for you?" asked Ichigo and Rias nodded.

"They work for my family." she said.

"Uh you learn something new every day." said Ichigo.

Rias then lead them inside and they were amazed at what they saw.

Inside the Apt was a kitchen that had all the modern gizmos and a fully stacked fridge and freezer and a table for 6 with chairs, a living room with fancy furniture and a plasma TV, the bedroom had a big bed, a nightstand, a desk with a chair and a TV with Blu-ray/DVD player and game consoles with all the latest games. Also there was a training room so they can sharpen their skills when they have down time

"Damn!" said all 3.

Rias only smiled.

She also said that Chad's place has the same bells and whistles but with a workout room and bags since Chad mentioned of becoming a boxer and he can practice and sharpen his skills as well.

Just then someone else came in, it was young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

He was wearing the boy's school uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

He walked over to Rias and whispered something in her ear and she got a serious look.

"I'm sorry everyone I have some things to take care of, but I left you the uniforms and a schedule and a map and keys to your apt keep it close, I'll explain more tomorrow." said Rias.

She and the young male left by magic circle.

So the 3 collect their stuff, Chad got his and left saying he's 3 doors down and waved bye.

So Ichigo and Orihime were left alone.

"I'll get dinner started." said Ichigo.

"I'll get washed up." said Orihime heading for the bathroom.

About 20 minutes passed and Ichigo had dinner ready as Orihime came out of the shower and dry herself.

Ichigo had made some curry and salad with water for drinks.

After dinner and cleaning up Ichigo went to shower and then got into his sleep pants.

He was about to go to sleep when Orihime came in asking to sleep with him.

Ichigo said yes and Orihime got into bed with him and they both went to sleep.

The next day Ichigo and Orihime woke up and went to get ready.

Orihime went to shower first and Ichigo went to make breakfast.

He made some eggs and bacon with sausages and have OJ ready.

He got finished setting it up and Orihime came out and dried and went to get dress as Ichigo took his turn.

After he showered, dried off, get ready for the day Ichigo put on his uniform and Orihime has the girl's version of the uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

They had their breakfast and collected their schedules and bags and went to meet up with Chad and Rias who texted them that she'll be at the bridge entrance.

They locked the door and then headed to the school.

Soon they meet up with Chad and he was wearing his uniform but has the sleeves rolled up.

"So what rooms we got? I got 2C." said Chad.

"I Got 2B and Orihime has 2B and later she's with you Chad in 2D." said Ichigo.

But when they look at the part of club activities they are listed as part of the Occult research club.

They're going to ask Rias about this later.

Soon they came to the bridge where Rias was waiting and the 4 headed in.

As they walked by the other students saw that Rias is with 3 newcomers and their reactions is mixed Ichigo is able to pick up a few of the words due to his hearing being sharper for the girls.

"Who are they walking with the great Rias?"

"I don't know but they look like they came from distinct families."

"But the new girl is cute and might be in the same league as Rias."

"So they have 2 princes with them and they're hot."

Ichigo was surprised being called a prince, back home he was more of a punk but never expected this and neither did Chad but for the guys responses.

"All handsome men must die!"

"Why more Casanovas come here?"

"We're going to stay as virgins forever!"

But then they noticed Orihime.

"Who is that hottie?"

"She's smoking hot and has the body to match."

Then they charged at them only to get beaten up by Ichigo and Chad and they all had that beat up look on their faces.

"Dumbasses." muttered Ichigo.

They soon headed inside.

Soon they headed for their classes and Rias said that she'll see them later.

Soon they were in class and the teacher asked them to introduce themselves.

Ichigo went first.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I come from Kara-Kura town and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Orihime Inoue it's nice to meet you." she said introducing herself.

Then Ichigo and Orihime covered their ears as their classmates yelled and screamed.

After they settled down class began.

After class was over Ichigo and Orihime were joined by Chad and they were answering questions about their lives back home to their classmates when suddenly the young male who was with Rias came in looking for them.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Yes who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kiba Yuuto and I was sent by Rias to take you, Orihime and Chad to meet up." he said.

The 3 sensed a strong power within Kiba and it likes Rias' and wanting to know more they followed him.

As they left the building they soon came across a 3 story building with the 3rd story used as a clock tower, that looks like it hasn't used in a long time but Kiba told them that it belongs to the occult club.

The 3 looked inside and saw that it had a Victorian-era vibe going on but it mixed with the modern times.

As they came to the stairs they noticed a door but it was sealed off with yellow tape on it.

Kiba said "That's off limits."

Soon they went up and they came to the main room and the other members were there.

On the couch was a young girl with white hair, hazel eyes and she was wearing the girls school uniform and was eating a lollipop and has a neutral look on her face.

Then they heard running water as if someone was taking a shower.

They wonder who was doing that when they hear the faucets being turned off and then someone else appeared it was another girl who was around Rias' age, she is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

She handed a towel and fresh clothes to the person in the shower who dried off and put them on.

That person was Rias who sat down at her desk.

"Welcome Ichigo, Orihime and Chad I hope your 1st day went well." she said.

"It was alright with some annoyances." said Ichigo.

"So this is where you go to?" asked Chad.

"Yes this is the Occult research club and also my headquarters." said Rias.

"So the other members here are also devils?" Orihime asked.

"That is correct." said Rias.

"But first let me introduce you to them, you know Kiba who brought you here and he's my knight. The one sitting on the couch is the rook Koneko Toujou and next to me is my best friend and vice-president and Queen Akeno Himejima." she said.

"It's nice to meet you." they said.

Koneko nodded and Akeno waved.

"So if they are devils and when you save me am I a devil too?" Ichigo asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Yes Ichigo you are a devil of my peerage and my pawn." said Rias.

Then all of Rias's friends revealed their black wings and Ichigo was surprised that wings appeared on him as well.

"Ok that explains things a bit better." said Ichigo.

Orihime was surprised by Ichigo's new wings and placed her hand on them to see if they were real and they are.

"Ok this will take time getting used to." said Ichigo.

"But I do have one question." he asked.

"What is it Ichigo?" asked Rias.

"How did your brother know me besides my dad?" he asked.

But before she can answer that everyone felt a strong presence coming outside.

They all ran out to find a young man in his 20s wearing a cloak and he was covered in blood and cuts and he was exhausted.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rias Gremory I found you two." he said before passing out from his wounds.

Everyone was surprised by this stranger but right now he needs to be treated right away.

Ichigo and Chad picked him up and carefully brought him inside where Orihime and Akeno can heal him.

"I have a feeling this is only one piece to a greater puzzle." whispered Ichigo.

 **Meanwhile…**

Beneath an abandon church was Raynare and her group of fallen angels and stray priests, they were making preparations when one of their scouts came back with urgent news, he said that he spotted Ichigo alive and he's with the devils.

"Damn it!" said Raynare.

She thought by killing Ichigo they wouldn't have to worry about the welsh dragon but that he's alive and all this will throw a monkey wrench in their schemes.

"Sounds like you ran into trouble."

Coming from the shadows was a cloaked person, the top half of their face is hidden but the person radiates a lot of power.

"Who the hell are you?" said Raynare.

"Relax if I wanted to fight all of you would be dead now." said the figure.

"I came here to offer you and your friends a way to be stronger."

Raynare was interested "I am listening." she said.

Soon the figure told Raynare and her cohorts about something he had that can make them stronger to be on a level that of a soul reaper Lt.

Things are going to get crazy like hell.

To be continued

Well this ends ch4

I hope you enjoy this with some twists I put in

The next chapter will explain the mysterious person that came to the group and the cloaked figure his identity will be kept secret for now.

Also ch6 is when Ichigo will meet Asia

Also I have been thinking that when I do a new bleach/ D x D story I want to do one where as Ichigo is the white dragon emperor.

Also I will have 6 new chapters between July and August.

So keep an eye out.

Well that's it for now

I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
